Finn Whiskers
Whiskers Finn(WM047) was born into the Whiskers pack on April 20, 2010. Flower was Finn's mother and Digger was his father, the alphas at the time. He had one brother called Machu Pichu(WM045) and two sisters called Tinker Bell(WF044) and Cruise(WF046). At two weeks old the pups started foraging with the adults. The first time they traveled a long distance with the pack was to make a den attack to the Young Ones. When the Young Ones arrived the Whiskers ran away without knowing they had left Finn behind. Being barely a month old and on his own, Finn would make an easy target for passing by predators, however his cries for help were heard by an adult wolf. Young Ones Luckily for Finn, a subordinate male of the Young Ones named Shakespeare heard his cries and came over to the small helpless pup. He took Finn to Youssarian, the dominant male of the pack. Snow, a subordinate female was worried about the little pup and whined at Youssarian to let him stay, and finally Finn was accepted into the pack. There were already pups from the Young Ones called Swift Kill, Zero, Dingo and Silver, and Finn was considered as another of their siblings. As Finn was older it was boring for him to stay at the den when he could be exploring the outside world. One day Hambone was left babysitting with Rocket Dog, Hazel and Junior when he started a random den move and Silver drowned trying to cross the river. Luckily Hazel, Rocket Dog and Junior carried the rest of the pups to the den. They grew up fast. One winter they had a fight with the Commandos and, losing, they were chased in different directions, Finn was in the smaller half with Snow, Mozart, Avatar, Phoenix, Drew, Rocket Dog and later Homestar Runner that joined and took dominance. In summer they reunited again and the rover was kicked out. A year later the pack split in two halves permanently. Sequoia He was in the half named Sequoia, where Zero and Rocket Dog took dominance and, a few months later, Big Will and Ebony. In winter he attempted to mate with Rocket Dog, so Big Will kicked him out. He teamed up with Hambone and later with Timber from the Young Ones to go on roving. They came across the Whiskers while all the adult males were away roving. The males made themselves at home within the Whiskers, mating with the females freely, and it seemed like they would be accepted into the group. Finn mated with a subordinate female called Rita. Hambone was the oldest of the males and took male dominance beside the dominant female Flower. However their one week reign came to an end when all the males returned and attacked the intruders. The males killed Finn while Hambone and Timber managed to escape, Hambone was badly wounded. Hambone died in a nearby den during the night leaving Timber as the only survivor. Finn died on January of 2013. Family: Mother: Flower Father: Digger Brothers: Machu Pichu Sisters: Tinker Bell and Cruise. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters